Kamisama Hajimemashita
by VincentCho96
Summary: Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia terpilih menjadi dewa bumi dengan segala kekurangan dan kelemahannya sebagai manusia, bahkan membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus merelakan tuannya Hankyung sang dewa bumi digantikan posisinya olehnya. Ia tak tahu apakah ini keberuntungan atau sebaliknya. Tanpa mereka sadari itulah awal cerita Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED


Kamisama Hajimemashita

 **Merupakan remake dari sebuah anime dengan judul yang sama, Kamisama Hajimemashita. Dengan perubahan yang di sesuaikan dengan cast dan perubahan seperlunya.**

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Siluman Rubah

Lee Sungmin as Dewa Bumi pengganti Hankyung.

Lee Donghae as Siluman Ikan

Other casts:

Young Jin & Yoo Chan : Pelayan kuil, merupakan roh api

Hankyung as Dewa bumi pertama di kuil Hankyung.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, little comedy.

Yaoi!/ **Boy x Boy**

Rate: T – T +

 **(Sorry for typos!)**

Kita tahu bahwa Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin adalah milik Tuhan, milik mereka sendiri juga keluarganya. Takdir memang datang tidak disangka tapi percayalah bahwa takdir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu NYATA adanya. Mereka saling mencintai dan memiliki.

 **Summary :** Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia terpilih menjadi dewa bumi dengan segala kekurangan dan kelemahannya sebagai manusia, bahkan membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus merelakan tuannya Hankyung sang dewa bumi digantikan posisinya olehnya. Ia tak tahu apakah ini keberuntungan atau sebaliknya. Bahkan ia tak menyadari itu adalah awal yang membuat ikatan tak kasat mata antara Kyuhyun dan dirinya sang manusia biasa terjadi.

 _~VincentCho96's present~_

 **Begin of story...**

 _ **Bagian 1 A : Lee Sungmin menjadi dewa bumi.**_

Dalam cerita kali ini kita akan melihat kisah seorang Lee Sungmin siswa SMA Hanyang senior high school, berusia 17 tahun. Seorang pemuda tampan yang lebih menunjukkan sisi feminim dan cantik, manis juga baik hati. Ia di usir dari rumahnya karena kelakuan ayahnya yang selalu mabuk-mabukan dan suka berjudi. Ibunya sudah meninggal dan kini ia merasa hidupnya tak berguna lagi.

"Lengkap sudah penderitaanku! Dasar!... AYAH SIALAAAAAAN!" oh itu suara teriakannya, kuharap kalian tidak merasa terganggu -_-'. Lee Sungmin sedang duduk di sebuah bangku dekat taman saat ini, tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Seperti yang sudah disebutkan tadi ia merasa hidupnya sudah tidak ada gunanya. Dia benar-benar meraasa dunia telah hancur tepat di kepalanya. ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk...

"Hwaaa! Seseorang tolong akuuuu!" tunggu suara siapa lagi itu? Lee Sungmin menoleh kearah pohon di sebelahnya. Ia bisa melihat seseorang tengah ketakutan di atas pohon dengan anjing kecil yang menggonggong.

"Kenapa orang itu?" Sungmin masih belum sadar jika...

"Yakk! Ada orang naik pohon malam-malam!" astaga Sungmin masih belum sadar jika orang itu memerlukan pertolongannya.

"Tolong akuu!." Jerit orang itu lagi, Sungmin! Lakukanlah sesuatu!

"A..apa? a.a baiklah!." Sungmin bergegas mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya, ia sepertinya berencana untuk melemparkan sesuatu pada anjing kecil itu.

"Nah! Anjing manis, kemarilah kau mau ini?" Sungmin menghampiri anjing kecil itu dengan senyumannya. Ia ternyata tidak berniat melemparkan sesuatu pada anjing itu, tapi sebaliknya! Ia malah memberi makanan. Tunggu sejak kapan Sungmin memiliki makanan anjing di tasnya?

"Ini kan ceritanya memang seperti itu! jangan banyak bertanya, kau mau aku menolong orang itu kan?!"

'Astaga Sungmin aku hanya mengomentari /\, aku penulis di sini!'

"Terserahlah!" -_-' #cut! Kembali ke cerita!

Oke sampai mana tadi? Oh ya! Sungmin kemudian bisa mengatasi anjing manis itu dan membiarkannya pergi, sementara orang yang berada di atas pohon perlahan turun karena 'bahaya' telah berakhir.

"Hah, akhirnya. Terima kasih, kau baik sekali." Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Sebagai imabalannya aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu," tawar orang itu.

" tidak, tidak perlu. Aku senang membantu, kau tenang saja hehehe" Sungmin tersenyum kikuk, ia benar-benar ikhlas membantu. Orang itu kemudian menarik Sungmin untuk duduk di tempat Sungmin duduk tadi. Orang itu tersenyum padanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Namaku Lee Sungmin."

"Apa kau baru saja pergi dari rumah?" Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya, bagaimana tidak? orang asing yang ditolongnya tahu jika ia baru saja pergi.

"Ba..bagaimana kau tahu? Kau peramal, ya?" Sungmin sedikit gugup. Orang itu menghadap ke arahnya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Itu di sampingmu. Semua orang yang lewat pasti tahu kalau kau pergi dari rumah!" Sungmin menoleh ke sampingnya, ia baru ingat beberapa tasnya ada di sana.

"Oh, jadi bukan, ya?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Memangnya aku terlihat seperti peramal?" Sungmin memperhatikan penampilan orang itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Dengan kimono kumal, sendal jepit. Ah kau seperti.. pengemis?" Sungmin memelankan suaranya di akhir. Snowdrop! Orang itu menangis dalam hati 'sebegitu menyedihkannya kah aku T.T'

"Ah sudahlah, begini.. namaku Hankyung. Aku ingin menawarkan tempat tinggal untukmu, bagaimana?" Sungmin berfikir sebentar.

"Benarkah? Aku.."

"Kau bahkan boleh memilikinya, di sana akan ada beberapa orang yang menyambutmu. Ini peta nya." Hankyung menyela ucapan Sungmin lalu memberikan secarik kertas dengan tulisan jalur menuju ke rumahnya.

"Itu adalah sebuah kuil yang dulu kutinggali. Kuharap kau mau menerimanya, dan..." Sungmin memperhatikan kertas itu sebelum dagunya di angkat oleh Hankyung. Sungmin dapat melihat Hankyung mendekatkan wajahnya padanya, Sungmin terdiam tak bisa melakukan apapun – tubuhnya seakan sulit untuk di gerakkan. Ia benar-benar gugup! Ia memejamkan mata, bahkan ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia harus melakukannya. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu menempel di dahinya. Hankyung menaruh bibirnya di dahi Sungmin. Tunggu! Orang asing ini menciumnya?!

"A.. ano.. eh? Kemana orang itu?" Sungmin membuka matanya, ia baru sadar Hankyung sudah tidak ada di depannya. Ia benar-benar gugup tadi hingga tak menyadari kepergian Hankyung.

"Dia pergi setelah menciumku?! Berani sekali dia!" Sungmin benar-benar merasa bodoh membiarkan orang asing menciumnya bahkan dalam keadaan sadar. Ingat itu sadar! Sungmin menggeram ia akan meninju orang itu bila bertemu. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, orang asing tadi menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di rumahnya dan bahkan telah memberinya alamat. Ia melihat lagi alamat yang di tangannya dengan alis mengerut.

"Ini hanya garis-garis seperti cacing dan tulisannya pun aish buruk! Dia tidak membohongiku kan?" Sungmin segera membereskan barang bawaannya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Setidaknya ia harus membuktikannya. Bila sekali lagi ia dibodohi, ia bersumpah akan membenci orang yang bernama...

"Siapa tadi namanya, ya? Hankung? Hanyun? Hankyung? Ah siapapun dia awas saja bila membohongiku!" Sambil mengeratkan jaketnya ia berjalan dengan cepat. Ia harus segera memastikannya!

Setelah beberapa lama ia akhirnya sampai di sebuah tempat yang terlihat muram tak berpenghuni, oh ayolah bahkan jalanan di sini tak ada lampu sama sekali. Ia memperhatikan tempat itu dan berhenti pada sebuah gerbang kuil bertuliskan 'Kuil Hankyung'

"Oh ini tempatnya?" Sungmin melangkah memasuki kawasan itu perlahan takut-takut ia menabrak atau menyandung sesuatu. Di depan sana ia melihat sebuah bangunan seperti kuil yang kurang terawat dan ia mencoba membukanya sebelum..

"Tuan Hankyung kembali!" Sungmin mendengar teriakan itu tapi ia tak mendapati seseorang di sana, tiba-tiba ia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dan ditambah lagi setelahnya ia merasa pintu kuil itu terbuka dengan kasar bersamaan cahaya seperti bola api berwarna biru yang menyambutnya, tentu saja ia sangat terkejut!

"Kyaaaaaaa! Hantuuuu! Pergi kau sialaaan!" Sungmin berteriak-teriak hingga ia tanpa sengaja terjatuh.

"Sialan kau Hankyuung! Kemana saja kau dewa sialan! Awaas kaauuu teriimaaa inii!" Sungmin hampir saja kehabisan nafasnya ketika tiba-tiba bola api mengerubuninya. Ia bahkan merasa tubuhnya lemas.

"Eh? Bukan Hankyung?" Sungmin menoleh ketika ada seseorang yang mendekatinya.

"Si..siapa di sana?!" teriaknya panik, ia bahkan terseok-seok berusaha menjauh.

"Benar dia bukan Hankyung, Kyuhyun!" Sungmin memincingkan matanya, ia bisa melihat tiga orang mendekatinya. Dan saat itu pula bola api menghilang.

"Ah benar, dia bukan Hankyung!" seseorang yang lain menimpali, sedangkan satu orang lagi hanya diam memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Tapi dia memiliki aroma Hankyung, Young Jin!"

"Kyuhyun! Dia manusia!" seru satunya lagi sambil menghampiri Sungmin untuk memastikan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih diam memperhatikan Sungmin. Ia lebih mendekat kearah Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya, bahkan itu membuat Sungmin merasa sulit menelan ludahnya. Ia tiba-tiba gugup, bukan karena takut melainkan wajah orang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Orang itu benar-benar tampan dan matanya yang menatap tajam kearahnya menambah kesan yang berbeda. Apa ia merasa terpesona pada orang ini?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Kenapa aroma Hankyung ada di tubuhmu?" kali ini suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar membuat Sungmin tersentak dari pemikirannya. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau yang siapa?" Sungmin masih berusaha berdiri dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur, ia masih sangat terkejut!

"Berani sekali manusia sepertimu membalas bertanya padaku!" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sungmin masih tak mengerti dengan keadaan seperti ini, apa maksud orang ini?

"K..Kyuhyun, kurasa Hankyung yang memberinya aroma seperti itu, Hankyung memilihnya." Seseorang yang lain mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Sungmin bisa melihat orang itu memiliki tubuh lebih kecil darinya. Kyuhyun menoleh sambil menggeram.

"Yang benar saja Yoo Chan! Manusia lemah sepertinya dijadikan dewa?" Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan nada kerasnya, bahkan Sungmin merasa kupingnya akan tuli bila mendengar orang di depannya berteriak lagi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti." Merasa nafasnya kembali normal, Sungmin mencoba menyuarakan pertanyaannya lagi. Rasa terkejutnya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Dua orang selain Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mendekati Sungmin.

"Kau pasti orang yang dipilih tuan Hankyung sebagai penggantinya!" seru satunya dan Sungmin masih belum mengerti.

"Kau dewa bumi yang baru! Kami akan menjadi pelayanmu!" seru yang satunya lagi. Sungmin terkejut, apa ia sedang bermimpi? Kenapa dengan orang-orang aneh ini? Apa maksudnya? Dewa bumi? Mereka pelayannya? Aish benar-benar membingungkan.

"Namaku Yoo Chan dan ini saudaraku Young Jin! Kami pelayan kuil dari roh api! Senang bertemu denganmu!" Sungmin hanya menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Young Jin bertanya dengan raut penasarannya. Jujur saja wajahnya sangat menggemaskan dan Sungmin yakin tangannya sudah gatal untuk mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Lee Sungmin. Kalian roh, ya? Tapi aku masih belum percaya." Sungmin tertawa kikuk, ia seperti sedang bermain dengan orang gila. Yoo Chan dan Young Jin hanya tersenyum dan mengapit kedua lengan Sungmin. Sungmin tidak menolak kedua lengannya diapit ia malah tersenyum, ia merasa diapit oleh adik-adik kecil.

"Kyuhyun, perkenalkan dirimu!" seru Yoo Chan namun di balas gelengan dari Kyuhyun.

"Cih! Aku tidak sudi menjadi pelayannya!" balasnya ketus. Young Jin melepas lengan Sungmin untuk mendekati Kyuhyun yang hendak berbalik.

"Tapi dia akan menjadi tuan baru kita Kyuhyun! Tuan Hankyung sudah memilihnya! Kau tidak boleh menolak!" ucap Young Jin membuat gerakan Kyuhyun yang hendak pergi terhenti. Ia berbalik menghadap Sungmin dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Dia lemah! Dan kalian tahu aku benci dengan orang yang lemah seperti itu!" ucapan Kyuhyun kali ini membuat Sungmin tidak terima. Sungmin melepas pelukan Yoo Chan di lengannya dan mendekati Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Apa maksudmu dengan lemah, hah?! Jangan asal menilai! Aku bahkan baru bertemu denganmu!" Sungmin menyuarakan kekesalannya tepat di depan Kyuhyun, tentu saja Kyuhyun merasa diremehkan dan ia tidak terima itu.

"Sekali lagi kau berteriak di depanku, ku lempar kau!"

"Apa?! Kau mau melemparku?! Kau kira aku apa hah!" Sungmin melotot mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun. Sedangkan dua orang yang memperhatikan mereka hanya menghela nafasnya. Pertemuan pertama yang sangat buruk.

"Kyuhyun, kau tidak boleh bicara kasar seperti itu! bagaimanapun tuan Sungmin adalah tuan..

"Cukup! Sampai kapanpun aku hanya mengakui Hankyung sebagai tuanku. Jangan memaksaku!" ucapan Yoo Chan terpotong. Kyuhyun berbalik dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin dan dua roh api di kuil ini. Young Jin menghampiri saudaranya dengan tatapan yang sama dengannya – tatapan sendu. Mereka tahu Kyuhyun masih terkejut dan belum terima. Sedangkan Sungmin kini menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan perasaan kesal dan bingung. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa ia harus menjadi tuan dan mereka menjadi pelayannya? Tapi yang jelas yang bernama Kyuhyun tadi tidak menginginkannya, dan itu bagus – itu berarti ia tidak harus menjadi tuan mereka. Sungmin tersenyum dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar bisa pergi dari tempat gila ini.

"Hmmm.. maaf apa aku boleh pergi?" pertanyaan Sungmin itu membuat kedua roh api ini menggeleng panik.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi dari kuil ini tuanku!" suara Yoo Chan dan Young Jin bersamaan.

"Tapi aku harus." Jawab Sungmin lagi. Young Jin dan Yoo Chan kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak! Kami mohon jangan! Kalau kau pergi kuil ini tidak akan pernah terurus lagi. Tuan Hankyung sudah merawatnya selama ratusn tahun." Young Jin menghambur memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin kebingungan karena sepertinya anak ini mulai menangis.

"Yoo Chan juga tidak ingin kembali kehilangan tuan kami, jangan pergi kumohon." Kini Yoo Chan yang menghambur dan memeluknya. Kedua roh ini menangis hingga Sungmin kebingungan untuk menenangkannya.

"Lagipula jika kau pergi, kau akan pergi kemana dengan semua bawaanmu itu?" pertanyaan Young Jin membuat Sungmin sadar. Ia kan baru saja diusir, dan ia tidak tahu harus kemana lagipula orang asing yang bernama Hankyung menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di tempat ini. Sungmin menatap tas-tasnya lalu menoleh kearah dua roh yang memeluknya.

"Hmm.. kurasa aku memang harus tinggal disini, Hankyung yang memintaku kemari lagipula." Ucapan Sungmin langsung disambut kesenangan dari Young Jin dan Yoo Chan.

"Terima Kasih! Mari kami tunjukkan kamar tuan!" seru kedua roh itu bersemangat. Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum 'kuharap ini mimpi Tuhan!' serunya dalam hati.

 **~oOo~**

 **T.B.C**

 **Hallooooo~~~~ minna-san!**

 **Kembali bersama saya author pemula yang suka hiatus xD #plak!**

 **Sebenarnya ini masih masa hiatus saya hahaha tapi tangan saya guatel banget pengin nulis . sebenarnya chapter 1 ini belum selesai, tapi ya saya lagi males panjang2 (?) . :3 Chapter 1 B nya di chap. depan aja ya hhehe.**

 **Ada yang tahu Kamisama Hajimemashita? Sebuah anime dewa-dewi? Ya ini masih FF fantasy dewa-dewi setelah Lunar Eclipse, hehe tapi kali ini bedaaa. Bedanya ini Remakenya dari anime Kamisama Hajimemashita. Yang sudah nonton tuh anime pasti tau yaa haha, tapi akan ada beberapa adegan atau sedikit alur yang berbeda dari aslinya.**

 **Apalagi itu anime** _ **straight**_ **yang saya remake jadi YAOI! Ingat tuh YAOI . jadi bagi yang kurang atau bahkan tidak suka YAOI bisa meninggalkan ini ya. Saya nggak akan jawab kenapa saya selalu publish cerita KyuMin YAOI dan tidak GS, itukan kesenangan dan terserah saya hoho.**

 **Pokoknya nantikan kelanjutannya bagi yang mau aja deh, apa Sungmin benar-benar mau jadi dewa bumi atau berniat lari? Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Apa Kyuhyun akan segera menerima Sungmin?**

 **So ikuti ceritanya di chapter yang akan datang ^^/ #terbangbarengKyu .**

 **Oh ya bagi yang bersedia REVIEW silakan sangat saya tunggu. Saya tunggu masukkannya, saya tunggu tanggapannya ya. Yang nggak mau memberi, saya nggak akan maksa #apa atuh da tulisanku mah masih jauh dibanding penulis hebat lain :3**

 **Ayoo kasih support biar semangat nulis apalagi kasih Kyuhyun atau nggak foto KyuMin lagi ekhem#plaak!plaak!**

 **Kyuhyun: readers, tolong abaikan yang terakhir! Kalau tidak Kyuhyun tampan ini tidak akan mau lagi jadi cast di cerita abal author gila ini.**

 **VincentCho96: jangan ancaam readers ku! Atau Sungmin aku bawa pulang! *eh?**

 **Kyuhyun: Yaaaakk! *dilempar bola api .**

 **Sungmin, Yoo Chan, Young jin : -,.-' Readers, anggap saja dua orang itu gila ya. Oke kali ini bye-bye! *teriak bareng.**

 **28 Mei 2015**

 **VincentCho96**


End file.
